


Son of a Bitch

by musicalsarelife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Feelings, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsarelife/pseuds/musicalsarelife
Summary: “What did you need? You just said to meet here at 9:00.”“I need your help.”“I hope it’s important.” Viktor teased, “I had to leave Yuuri this morning! Hours away from my husband, before we both have to go work–”“I’m proposing to Otabek tonight.”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Viktor and Yuuri have retired from competition. Otabek lives with Yuri in St. Petersburg, with Viktor as his coach. Yuuri teaches skating to little kids.

Yuri groaned as soon as the solid warmth at his back disappeared. He kept his eyes pressed tightly closed, as he listened to teeth being brushed and running water. When the bathroom door reopened, he heard Otabek’s low chuckle, as he kissed Yuri’s forehead.

Finally, the curtains were pulled open, and the blond cracked an eye, when light streamed in through the window. He pushed himself out of bed. It was his off day, but his body clock wouldn’t let him sleep too late anyhow. Especially, because breakfast with his boyfriend was worth waking up before he needed, sappy as that was to admit.

He stumbled into the kitchen, semi-blearily.

“Coffee’s on the table.”

Yuri hummed contentedly, as the first sip of blessed caffeination hit him. He watched his handsome man at the stove.

“Eggs.” Otabek grinned, placing a plate in front of Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes widened, as Otabek turned back to the pan. “You made me breakfast?”  


“Yep.”

“But, you’re the one with practice today. I can go back to sleep after this.”

Otabek sat down with his own newly made eggs. “Yeah, but you won’t. You’ll go for a run and get on with your day.” He smiled. “I have basic training until 11:00 anyway, so I’ll have plenty of time to wake up before I need to comprehend Viktor’s notes.”

“Thank you.”  


“Of course.” Otabek quirked an eyebrow, like it was the most obvious thing in the world to make them breakfast.

Yuri felt his breath leave him at the domesticity of the situation.

Over their entire meal, they chatted softly about nothing, and Yuri tried to reconcile the new, urgent buzzing in the back of his brain. 

As soon as he finished, Otabek stood, quickly clearing his plate.

“I can’t believe you got up earlier than you needed to. I should have made you breakfast today.”

Otabek shrugged on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys.“It’s not a big deal. You can make dinner tonight.” He leaned over the back of chair to kiss the blond goodbye.  


“Sounds good,” he mumbled against Otabek’s lips. “Love you.” Yuri relished the way the easy affection made his spine tingle. The buzzing in his brain crystallized into resolution.

“Love you. See you tonight.”

As Otabek left for practice, “Yeah…” Yuri breathed, “See you tonight.”

* * *

Viktor caught sight of Yuri standing on the corner. “Yurio!” He called and waved.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but after years of it, the annoying nickname had become a comfort, “Not my name…” he grumbled half-heartedly.

The older skater just grinned. “What did you need? You just said to meet here at 9:00.”

“I need your help.”

“I hope it’s important.” Viktor teased, “I had to leave Yuuri this morning! Hours away from my husband, before we both have to go work–”

“I’m proposing to Otabek tonight.” Yuri interrupted.

Viktor’s eyes went wide. “You are?”

“Yes, and I need your help.”

With a softening smile, he said, “Of course, what can I do?” 

“Well…I need a ring, and you’re–“  


“You don’t have a ring yet?” His eyebrows disappeared under his silver bangs.

“I just decided to do this like an hour ago.”

“'Just decided’? Just like that.”

“Yeah!” Yuri snapped. “Look, this morning, he made breakfast, and we kissed, and it clicked, you know? I want to marry him eventually, and I want to stop not being engaged now. I just want to do it.”

Something very fond settled over Viktor’s face. Yuri knew he was thinking about his Yuuri, and he forced himself not to gag. “But, are you sure you don’t want to take some time? Plan something bigger?”

The young man fiddled with the cuff of his jacket sleeve. “Otabek’s private. I’m already making dinner tonight. I’ll make something nice and propose. He doesn’t need a big show. Just us.” His heart stuttered at the truth of that statement. He felt his smile match Viktor’s, much to his chagrin. “Come on, you’re the only person I know with any taste in jewelry. I need your help.”

“Well, actually, Yuuri bought our rings so–”

“God, yes! I know, and I’m regretting not getting him now, but he’s teaching the kiddos this morning, and I know you have until 11:00 before you go to coach Otabek, so help me!”

“Absolutely!”

* * *

An hour later, Yuri had a ring.

“Well, I need to get to the rink.” Viktor said, looking at his watch.

“Don’t say anything to Otabek.” He hid the ring box in his jacket pocket.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Viktor looked mildly offended.

“Hey! You’re not great at secrets. You just blurt things out like an idiot!”

“I get excited!” He defended, but then he smiled, “But, this is important to you. I wouldn’t ruin something like this. And, since you’re proposing tonight, I only need to keep the secret for a day, so that’s good! Call me tonight, and tell me everything.”

“Yeah, fine…thanks for your help.”

“Anytime…and, Yurio…”

“Not my name.”

“I’m happy for you. And proud.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Yuri shrugged.

“Seriously.” He took the younger man by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes, “It took me much longer than you to find and understand love, to realize I needed a life off the ice…I’m so happy you’ve figured it out. And, Otabek will be very lucky to marry you.” He pulled Yuri into a hug.

He wanted to brush off Viktor’s sincere tone, but he couldn’t quite do it. He hugged back and whispered, “Thank you.”

* * *

Yuri cooked all afternoon. Otabek would be home at 6:00. Food would be ready, and it would be delicious.

He wasn’t a great cook, but he made a mean broiled chicken, and Otabek had taught him to make some great roasted potatoes. With wine, and a box of chocolates, it would be a lovely meal.

As the time ticked closer to his boyfriend’s arrival, Yuri’s heart started to palpitate. He put on nice jeans and a button down shirt under his jacket. Maybe it was silly, but he wanted to look a good for this.

When the keys clicked in the keyhole, Yuri took a deep breath. Otabek walked through the door, smiling, as Yuri turned to face him. Suddenly, his fears melted away with brunet’s calming face. He could do this.

“You look nice.” He stepped forward to kiss Yuri and chuckled, “I don’t remember your last off-day, when you wore actual pants.”

“Hey! Leggings are absolutely pants.”

Otabek’s grin was blinding. Yuri was amazed that this man still made his heart race after nearly five years, even with how easy things were between them. “Well, dinner smells great. Let me wash up, and I’ll be out.”

Yuri gripped the box in his jacket pocket. This was happening. He set out chicken, wine, potatoes, and a salad he had whipped up.

Otabek came back out with wet hair, in a tank and sweatpants. He was beautiful.

They sat and ate. Otabek talked about training and how his free skate was coming. Over his second glass of wine, he asked, “So, what did you do today?”

This was as good a time as any. He took a deep breath. “I’m glad you asked.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“Beka, I love you. We’ve been together for years, and if you told me I’d ever find anyone who makes me feel the way you do…I wouldn’t have believed it.” He took Otabek’s hand. “You calm me. You excite me. You ground me in every circumstance. I’ve never been this happy…and, I realized this morning…” He chuckled, “I want this forever.” Yuri let go of his hand to pull the ring box out of his pocket.

“Yuri–”

“Otabek?” He opened the box to reveal a gold ring that looked like chainmail. It was simple, but perfect for The Hero of Kazakhstan. “Will you marry me?”

Otabek’s eyes were wide. He blinked slowly, before he dropped his forehead to his hand, and mumbled, “Son of a bitch…”

Suddenly, Yuri’s heart stopped. Time slowed down, and he felt tears start to form. No, he wouldn’t cry. Not now, not in front of Otabek. 

A strange laugh escaped Otabek’s mouth, still not looking at Yuri.

He wouldn’t cry in front of Otabek. He would run.

He dropped the ring box on the table, stood and ran out their apartment door. He wiped aggressively at his eyes. God, what had happened?

Yuri was ashamed to admit, he hadn’t thought of a scenario where Otabek didn’t say “yes.” 

They loved each other, didn’t they? The only possible objection he thought Otabek could even have was that they were too young, but they weren’t. Not anymore. Yuri was twenty-two, and they had been dating since he was seventeen, and had been best friends before that. Yuri had grown so much, with Otabek’s help. He was happier, smarter, more considerate. They were young, but they lived together, trained together, and he wasn’t too young to know his mind. Otabek had to know that, but…he still refused. 

Maybe Otabek didn’t really love him. Maybe he wanted to break up. This domesticity was just a moment of playing house, and this was the beginning of the end…

“Yuri!”

Yuri ignored the shout from down the hall and the quickly approaching steps.

“Yura.”

“Leave me alone.”

“No!” Otabek grabbed Yuri by the arm.

“Let go.”  


“Yuri, please, listen.”

“What?” Yuri wrenched his arm away from him, “What could you possibly have to say to me?”

“Come back home. Let me explain,” he implored earnestly.

Yuri laughed bitterly, “Explain what? I propose, and you literally laugh at me?”

“I wasn’t–”

“You made your feelings very clear. And, if you don’t want to marry me, you could have just said something instead–”

“I am trying to! And, I do want to marry you.”

“You can’t say that now, just because I’m upset!” Yuri tried to turn and leave.

In a flash, Otabek slammed both of his hands against the wall, trapping Yuri between his arms in the hallway. “I do.”

“Of course, the classic proposal acceptance ‘son of a bitch.’”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. I’m going.”

“Yuri, love, please.” He was begging.

“Let. Me. Go.” Yuri met Otabek’s pleading eyes with fury.

Otabek’s face fell. For a moment, he blinked rapidly, before stepping back. Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not going to force you to do anything. I’ll…go back home. I love you. So much. When you want to come back, I would love to explain…if you’ll let me. I promise, I can. I’m sorry.”

With a breath, Otabek turned to walk back to the apartment.

“Ugh…” He groaned. He hated that Otabek’s lost face could break his resolve, but Yuri marched past him, roughly brushing against his shoulder. When he reached the door, he opened it immediately. “You didn’t lock our door?” It was a petty complaint, but he felt petty, standing in the middle of their living room.

Both inside, Otabek looked away. “I needed to catch you…that was more important than anything that could be stolen here.” His tone was painfully honest.

Yuri groaned again and forcefully dropped onto their couch. “Well?”

Shaking out of a distracted haze, he repeated, “‘Well…’”

“You said you could explain.” He snapped.

“Oh!” Otabek paused for a moment, “Right.” With a furrowed brow, he turned to their bedroom.

He returned a moment later. His eyes met Yuri’s. He sighed, and presented a small, velvet box.

Yuri’s mouth fell open. “Oh my god. Is that…”

He nodded, opening the box to show a sparkling, gold ring.

“Oh my god.” 

“About a year into us dating, I knew that this was it. I wanted forever. I wanted you forever.”

Embarrassingly, Yuri hiccuped. He realized he was crying, when Otabek knelt in front of him and quickly wiped away a couple tears. 

“I’ve been thinking of this for so long. I’ve been planning my proposal for the last six months…”

“Six months?”

“I enlisted, Yakov, Mila, your grandfather, Yuuri Katsuki–“

“I asked Viktor today…” He gasped out a laugh.

“I didn’t tell him…I figured he would be too excited to keep the secret.”

“Probably…so when you said ‘son of a bitch…’”

“I started thinking about how you beat me in one day, when I owe like six ISF officials really big favors, maybe Chris Giacometti, too…”

Yuri suddenly leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the back of Otabek’s head and running fingers through his undercut, “What? Wait, why? What were you planning?”

Otabek looked down, a soft flush spread over his cheeks. “At the final, after your exhibition skate, I would skate on, propose, ideally you would say ‘yes,’ and then I’d lead you through a pair skate.”

“You expected me to do a pair skate, we’ve never practiced?” He pulled back and looked a little incredulous.

“It wasn’t hard. More of a waltz than a proper pair skate…I wasn’t worried. You’re a quick study, and well…” He reached out and took Yuri’s hand. “We’ve always moved well together.”

“What if I wasn’t in the exhibition?”

Otabek leveled Yuri with an unimpressed look. “Yura, since your growth spurt, you’ve hardly ever missed the podium. You take gold nearly half the time.”

Yuri made a sound of concession.

He continued, “And if by some freak chance you did, I’ve made the podium most of the times you missed, and Katsuki would have pushed you onto the ice. I had so many contingency plans.”

“Oh…”

“None of which included you beating me to a proposal.”

Yuri was beaming. He shook his head.

“I probably should have expected it though…” He sighed, “You seem to beat me to everything. Why would this be different?”

Images flashed through Yuri’s head. Yuri’s first GPF gold, a lot of their first romantic steps, “I mean, you kissed me first.”

“Only after you confessed that you liked me. I was too afraid to make a move before that.”

“You still sealed the deal on that, though.” He gave Otabek’s hand a squeeze.

“Maybe…”

After a moment, Yuri looked deep into Otabek’s eyes. He nibbled nervously on his lip and whispered, “Why don’t you seal the deal this time?”

“What?”

“Ask me.”

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Otabek inhaled deeply. He opened the ring box again. Looking closer now, Yuri could see the gold band was set with a tigers eye.

It was stunning, and Yuri choked on a sob, as tears started to fall down his cheeks again.

Otabek looked down, “I don’t know if you’ll think this is as meaningful…since you literally already asked me, but I hope I can still make clear what you mean to me. How you have improved my life immeasurably. Every happy, infuriating, blissful, frustrating, frightening, wonderful moment is made better when you are by my side.” His breath caught in his throat, as he looked into Yuri’s green eyes. “Yuri Plisetsky, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Yuri slid off the couch to his knees in front of Otabek. He wrapped his arms around his neck, as Otabek caught him tightly about his waist. He cried, pressing his face against Otabek’s cheek, as the other man stroked his back.

“Son of a bitch,” he whimpered. Otabek laughed and tightened his hold. “Of course, I will.”

When Otabek leaned away, he was crying, too. He slipped the ring onto Yuri’s finger and kissed the back of Yuri’s hand.

“Oh!” Yuri jumped up and ran to the table. He pulled the other ring out of the box and spun around, holding it in front of him.

The smile that graced Otabek’s face, with soft eyes that looked a little like he couldn’t believe his luck, was exactly what Yuri had pictured, when he had decided to propose that morning. He couldn’t contain his grin, as he finally put the ring on his fiancé.

Fiancé!

Otabek swept Yuri into his arms, spinning him in a circle.

Giggling as the man set him down, Yuri kissed him again. “I’m sorry I beat you to the proposal.” 

Otabek’s eyes were closed. He inhaled softly, as he kept smiling. “It’s fine. It’s the only competition I’ve lost, when I still like I’ve won.”

Yuri laughed, or maybe shrieked, at the sappiness of the statement, but holding his husband-to be tightly, he said, “Yeah, I guess I won, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This marriage proposal story idea has been in my brain for years. It has followed my through various fandoms and pairings. I recently got back into Yuri!!! on Ice, and it just seemed to fit.
> 
> Please, leave a comment! I hope people are safe and healthy!


End file.
